


The Streets We Ride On

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Cars, Inspired by street outlaws, Non-Sexual, Possible Fluff, Racing, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Street Racing, dont street race, jonghos great driver, jongsan, jongsan feels, possible angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho has a problem, and he doesn’t know how to tell his best friend that it’s risk his eyesight, or stop street racing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Before you read

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT CARS! I am learning a lot while watching street racing and just talking to my dad about cars, so no, I am not a professional and do not know everything so some things in this MIGHT be inaccurate but hey I’m trying. ALSO! Street racing is DANGEROUS. I do not commend Street racing and if you do ever want to race, I highly suggest track racing.

Before you read this work, please note:

I am NOT a car expert. I do not know everything about cars, but I am learning. It may not be fully accurate, but what I do know comes to an extent and I will learn things outside of writing this. 

Also, big DISCLAIMER: 

STREET RACING IS DANGEROUS AND ILLEGAL. Do NOT street race! This is just a work inspired by the TV show Street Outlaws and mixing my love for cars and racing with my love for ATEEZ and Kpop. I do not encourage any of you to street race, so please, don’t do it.


	2. Prologue (?)

There was something so exhilarating about the loud roaring of the engine after hitting the ignition mixing with the quiet silence of the night. The screeching of the tires as burnouts were done before cars were lined up, one in each lane, before a light was shone, lighting up the dark night for a brief second before turning off. In just a mere few seconds, it was all over. Two cars passing the finish line in a matter of seconds. Sure, what the group of eight were doing was _illegal_ , but the thing that always prevented them from getting caught was how quick they were at packing up and getting out of the place.

“What did we get down there?”

“It was really close, a great race might I add, but Jongho by a fender.”

The crowd began to cheer from behind, sounding into the night as if it was New Years and everyone had stayed up to celebrate. The loud noise of the car’s engine’s coming back as the two males drove back to their trailers. San pulled up next to Jongho, exiting his own car. “I’m going to need that thousand from you.” Jongho laughs, leaning in to hug the elder male. San smiles back, accepting the hug before handing him the stack of money.

“I’ll use this towards new spark plugs.” Jongho says, a new look replacing the smile that was adorning his face.

“I’m done for tonight, I don’t want to run the risk of burning the car down.”

San smirked, getting back into his car. Which just so happened to be a _promod_. What was the whole deal with these new lighter carbon fiber bodies? San had been trying for so long to get to the number one spot with his black promod he so happened to name _Mountainranger_. From the way it sounded, these promods were supposed to be extremely fast, but if San still couldn’t get around Jongho’s steel body turbo car, it meant either San didn’t know something was wrong, or he just couldn’t drive his own car which was something Jongho wouldn’t want to believe. Mainly because he’d seen San drive, and he could _drive_. He wasn’t number two for nothing after all.

“If I was number one I’d still race it even if it’s got burnt spark plugs.” San mutters under his breath, throwing his helmet into the seat of his car before shutting his car door. Sure, San was pissed but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Especially with it being the only time Jongho had ever said something about not racing because of burnt plugs. Usually he would only quit if it meant his engine was really hurt and was not able to get down the road until fixed. Was there something more serious going on that San hadn’t noticed? What was it that would make Jongho quit for the night with something so small?

_If Jongho wasn’t going to tell him, he’d just have to find out on his own._


	3. 1

Jongho knew there would be no easy way to tell San what he needed to say. The words were stuck in his head as he tried finding ways to word it that wouldn’t immediately send the elder male into a panic. Jongho was fine, of course, his eyes were just… he was losing his vision to put it easily. He didn’t want to believe it. It has gotten to the point where he’d gone to multiple doctors trying to get a solid answer of “Is it fixable?” But when he finally got one, it was something he didn’t want to hear. It was either stop racing to not risk his life due to vision issues or get eye surgery that may cause him to permanently lose his eyesight. How was he going to explain to his best friend that he might lose his eyesight permanently? Of course, San would probably try his best to talk him out of getting the surgery but, if it worked, he would be able to do the thing he loved the most again. 

_Racing._

Jongho shook the thought away before finally grabbing the package he’d ordered. It was obvious that it was the set of wheelie bars he had ordered due to how large the box was, how heavy it was, and the auto part store’s logo was on the tape keeping the box held together. He didn’t want to get wheelie bars, but if it was going to stop him from tearing up the whole back end of his car it was better safe than sorry. 

“Want some help?” 

Jongho jumped slightly at the sudden voice, he set down the box and turned around to see an all too familiar face. _San._

“Sure, I could use the help. I have to install these and tackle those plugs before testing. Did you come here for something other than to help me, though?” San smirks, a small giggle escaping his lips. He walks up behind Jongho, snaking his arms around the younger male’s torso. San lays his head on Jongho’s shoulder, giggling to himself. 

“Is it a shame to want to visit my best friend?” San asks, a pout forming on his face as he lets go of Jongho. 

“No, but you _do_ have a car you gotta work on. Unless you’ve somehow magically looked over it, fixed whatever needed to be fixed if something needed it, tested, and readjusted everything in a matter of twelve hours.” Jongho shifts his attention back to the wheelie bars, grabbing everything he needs in order to get them together and install the part. 

“Fine, do all of your work by yourself.” San mutters, about to walk away before Jongho grabs him by the back of his t-shirt. 

“Hey! What was that for?” 

“I… I want you to stay.” An obvious blush had made its way to Jongho’s cheeks, and San began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“You look like a tomato!” San is now on the floor, laughing hysterically at the younger male. Jongho reaches to help San off the ground before playfully smacking him on the shoulder. 

“Now get over here and help me, will ya?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it.” 

It had been three hours since San had first come over, and the two had gotten deep into conversation while working. 

“You know, it was very odd of you to say you were done for the night because of burnt plugs.” San says, setting his tool down and grabbing a shop rag, wiping his hands with it. “I thought it was something wrong with the engine, but it hasn’t seemed like much to me.” 

“I… San it’s not that. I need to tell you something but you have to promise me to not freak out.” San’s signature smile is gone from his face, it’s replaced by a look of worry. He nods, taking in a deep breath. 

“San, I’m losing my eyesight. I asked if it was something that could be treated, and all I got was… I could have surgery done but if something goes wrong I could permanently lose it. I have to choose between quitting one of the things I love the most, and having a high chance of never being able to see again.” Jongho hadn’t noticed that he was crying until San had pulled him into a hug and he _really_ started crying. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMSJSKJSJJWJS I was supposed to update my little fic for Jongho’s birthday yesterday but I didn’t finish it in time so I’ll try to post that tonight! Anyways! Happy birthday angel! 🥺💕


End file.
